


bedroom hymns

by icedmachinery, icemachine



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, Tentacle Sex, energy tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedmachinery/pseuds/icedmachinery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemachine/pseuds/icemachine
Summary: Keeg sets Larry up with a dream about serenity and leaves his body in its lack of consciousness. The mission: find Flex Mentallo.As Keeg floats throughout the manor, they ask themselveswhythey want to find Flex Mentallo.Desire.(The Sex Men arrive at Doom Manor for a different reason, and Keeg has tentacles, who knew.)
Relationships: Keeg Bovo/Flex Mentallo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	bedroom hymns

**Author's Note:**

> please dont bully me for this. i am bullying myself already.  
> i read too much venom fic

_ If I take them off, everyone here will die. Just completely melt and die, so, yeah. _

To Larry, the sentence was horrifically awkward. He has one talent and one talent only: ruining. He ruins everything good that could possibly enter his life; a love interest (he would’ve ran anyway, if he knew the truth---), his family, his friendships, his career,  _ everything--- _

It had been more of a surprise than a desire. Larry doesn’t want a random person to fuck him, even if it’s been sixty years --- and yes, that’s all it would be, he knows, and is it even  _ possible  _ for him to have sex without accidentally killing his partner?  _ Maybe, he thought, the Spirit---- _

To Keeg, however, the words were endearing; everything about Larry is. His awkwardness creates a fondness within them.

But now he’s in his bedroom, on his bed with his eyes closed  _ tight _ , hating himself for ruining everything, which creates the perfect opportunity—-

Keeg sets Larry up with a dream about serenity and leaves his body in its lack of consciousness. The mission: find Flex Mentallo.

As Keeg floats throughout the manor, they ask themselves  _ why  _ they want to find Flex Mentallo. They suppose it is time to  _ thank him;  _ they haven’t spoken since Larry’s attempt at sacrifice, and he was the first person on this planet to extend kindness to Keeg, despite their alien presence. He had followed them —  _ cared  _ about them and their wellbeing — blindly. He had no reason to; Keeg was also a prisoner, could have held hidden motivations, but Flex trusted them implicitly. 

They probably didn’t deserve it. They still do not deserve to have a friend like him.

No one seems to notice Keeg moving through the party. These people, they think, are brave and open — and they lived on a sentient street, so they’re probably used to the strange and unordinary. That  _ is  _ what Keeg represents: strangeness, a lack of humanity, but no one understands what Keeg  _ truly  _ experiences.

Love. Suffering, immense suffering. Love. 

_ Desire. _

Keeg dodges a kissing couple and makes their way to Flex, who is talking with Rita about —- well, frankly, Keeg doesn’t care. They try to cleanse their mind of  _ desire  _ and  _ emotions  _ as they approach him.

When Flex’s eyes focus on them, he stares —  _ gazes —  _ for a moment. It’s too intimate; his gaze fixed on Keeg and the white energy of Keeg’s “eyes” focused on him. His face, his body, his essence.

“Hey, Keeg!” he shouts. “Over here.”

They watch Rita assess the situation, and walk away. They can sense bitterness in her step — but Flex matters more, in this moment.

“Hello,” they say, and it’s stupid and plain and boring. Luckily, Flex doesn’t seem to mind.

“How have you been? We didn’t get a chance to talk last time I saw you. I hope you’re doing okay.”

“Things are admittedly still hard,” they tell him. “But my situation is improving, albeit not at the pace I’d like it to. I think I can say we’re doing better. I hope  _ you  _ have been doing okay.”

“Oh, I get it,” he says. “Relationship issues are always difficult. I’m good. The Dannyzens, they’re amazing.”

“That’s nice to hear. I’m not sure I understand, though, what you mean by ‘relationship issues.’”

“Oh, are you and Larry not—-”

“Ah, I’m going to stop you right there,” Keeg says, and oh, they’re moving without direction, they have  _ touched  _ him — placed their hand on his wrist to magnify the words,  _ oh.  _ “No. I view Larry as…. well, I’m honestly not sure, but we are definitely not entangled in such a manner. I care for him very much, but I find the thought of  _ that  _ quite horrifying, actually.”

“Oh, man, sorry,” Flex says. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I shouldn’t have assumed.”

Keeg moves their hand back, feels the ghost of Flex’s skin. “It’s okay. I suppose from an outsider’s point of view, our bond may look like…. what… you described, but I can assure you that my romantic affection lies with—”

_ The words slip out.  _ Keeg usually has  _ control;  _ adopts  _ composure  _ normally;  _ shouldn’t  _ be acting like this. Why did they say that? Why does saying it in front of Flex feel so humiliating?

“Oh, you  _ like  _ someone,” Flex says, in a teasing voice. “I won’t push you, of course, but hey, you can tell me anything. We’ve been through a lot together.”

_ They certainly have. _

_ Oh. _

The end of the sentence was — the end of that sentence  _ always  _ has been this:  _ you.  _ Their feelings lie with Flex. Their love lies with Flex.

It’s not a surprising realization. It makes sense; their attraction to him, their need to see him upon his return to the manor. It just — it hurts, in a way. He lost Dolores not long ago, and even if she was never in the picture, he would  _ never—- _

It doesn’t matter.

Keeg will be brave. They prepare their mind for rejection. But they can’t be like Larry; they have to chase happiness. 

“Well,” they begin, “it’s… I do. I do like someone. It’s someone kind, someone who helped me through difficult times. And he’s powerful, and amazing, and we… we’ve… we experienced something awful together, but we made it out.”

Flex looks almost - disappointed?

“Oh,” he says, his voice low and quiet. “He sounds very nice. I hope he knows how lucky he is to be loved by someone like you.”

“What?” Keeg asks, shaking their head. “I was… I was talking about you, Flex.”

_ Bravery,  _ wrapped around their body, blooming within them.

“Oh!” he says, and he sounds  _ excited  _ now, maybe— “Um. Can we talk about this in private?”

“Of course.”

* * *

  
  


Flex takes them to an unoccupied guest bedroom in the manor. He sits down on the bed, motions for Keeg to follow his action — their arms brush as Keeg sits, humanlike—

“So,” he says, “you probably know that when we first met, I was fascinated by you.”

“No, I didn’t know that, but continue.”

“I wanted to help you. I didn’t understand why at the time. You were so… beautiful. Like a star.”

The comparison is a bit rough, but they’ll allow it; it’s  _ Flex’s  _ words, and Flex is doing the unthinkable, Flex is  _ reciprocating. _

“Are you saying that you…”

“Well, yeah--- _ ow. _ ”

Flex immediately pulls away. 

It’s shocking, at first, until their eyes lock onto a tendril of energy that is protruding from their back, and they realize that Flex is startled. He’s pressing his hand over his left temple; it must have hit him in the head. Fuck. They are  _ humiliated.  _

“I’m so sorry,” Keeg says, “I didn’t mean to—-”

“It’s okay, I know you didn’t,” Flex interrupts. He curls his pinky finger, and then rests his hand in his lap, seemingly just  _ fine.  _ “I have a healing flex.”

“I’m still sorry.”

“It’s seriously fine, don’t worry. I have to ask, though… what exactly is that?” The tendril is still floating behind him. “It’s kind of cool.”

“It’s —- these appear when — when, ah, when I’m…”

Silence.

“Oh,” Flex concludes. “I get it. We, uh, as humans, have… a similar function. It’s like an erection, right?”

Keeg looks away from him. It’s exactly like that. The tentacle-like appendages only appear when they’re — well, the person Keeg has  _ yearned  _ for just admitted to having feelings for them, you get the picture.

The only confusion arises when Keeg feels Flex  _ touch  _ it, and they jolt into the air.

“I’m sorry,” Flex says. “I don’t know why I did that.”

“It’s okay,” Keeg replies, returning to their spot next to him. “It… felt good. You just surprised me.”

  
  


Flex smiles, and—

And----

And he---

He moves forward slowly, as if Keeg is a frightened animal, and places his hand against the tentacle, carefully wrapping his fingers around it. Their electrical composition crackles at a faster pace as he strokes it, feeling the pleasure soak through their entire form. 

Another tentacle taps Flex’s other shoulder. He stares at it, momentarily, and then his strokes increase, quick and quicker, Keeg’s vision blurring---

They can’t control themselves any longer.

Keeg stands up and Flex - who seems to  _ understand -  _ moves to sit against the bed, legs slightly parted, his back against an upright pillow. They float above him to straddle, and when he grabs their hips to grind their body against his, Flex lets out a series of soft moans that Keeg can only categorize as musical --- ethereal --- like a sirensong, alluring and hopesparking, Flex’s breaths as the most elegant harmony possible, the sound of the universe’s formation.

The question that follows it unravels them. “ _ What else can you do with those?” _

Another tentacle appears, and another, and another, solely because Keeg is  _ imagining  _ it; fucking him, the intimacy of this love. This is the invitation, the deepest desire.

Keeg reaches down, slides his pants away, over his boots and onto the floor, but Flex stops their hand when they move closer. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Keeg strokes his cheek, their fingers moving over his soft skin,  _ of course I want to.  _ And then they take in the sight of him, his hardness, his head resting against the wall; Keeg is doing the one thing that they vowed to attempt to do until the end of time: make things  _ right _ . To make someone feel loved, to make Flex feel  _ good. _

One of the tentacles wraps itself around Flex’s cock, stroking it - slow - fast - slow. Keeg can only think about how beautiful he is -- how  _ angelic  _ he looks, his body a holy altar. Another tendril moves to Flex’s inner thigh, the end of it nipping at the sensitivity, and he allows a  _ roar  _ to escape him. 

But he---

“I want….” Flex’s eyes widen. “But I don’t have…”

Keeg pulls off of him and floats through the floor, back to the party. It takes a few minutes, but they eventually spot a bottle of lubricant in an unattended bag; it’s almost  _ destiny.  _ They retrieve it, unable to focus on anything but the fact that Flex is waiting for them upstairs, for their intimacy. 

“Where’d you find that?” Flex asks, upon their return. “You know what,” he adds, “it doesn’t matter right now.”

Keeg pulls his legs down and wraps them around their waist.  _ Jesus,  _ Flex whispers,  _ this is— _

Keeg stops his words by opening the bottle and placing it in his hands. Flex understands; their minds connected like  _ hope.  _ He works it over his fingers and begins to open himself up. It’s the most beautiful thing Keeg has ever seen. Flex Mentallo, vulnerable as he works another finger in, and another, his legs trembling against Keeg, in-out like a breath.

And then he says it.  _ I’m ready. I want to feel you. _

Keeg is  _ wanted.  _

A tentacle moves into him, pushes through, and Keeg keeps a slow pace, again breathlike, as Flex holds his hand over his mouth to stifle the increasingly loud volume of his moans. It feels good for Keeg as well --- feels like prayer --- like the culmination of love --- but this isn’t about Keeg. This was never about Keeg. It’s about their union, the end of sixty-five years filled with loneliness and craving, and the beginning of something unknown, something  _ pure.  _

Keeg is intelligent. Keeg approaches omniscience. Yet they still cannot comprehend the fact that Flex --- who is  _ perfect,  _ who is nearly faultless ---  _ wants them.  _ It doesn’t compute; it feels like a daydream, feels - as they thrust the extension of their body in and out of him, as their tentacle nests in place around his cock again - like they’ve been drugged, like a hallucination. The pleasure is overwhelming, bordering on otherworldly; they’ve never done this before, they have never had this kind of intimacy, but they never want it to end.

It doesn’t take long for the release to find Flex, and he comes with his hands grasping Keeg’s arms like something  _ real.  _ It’s real. This - this is all -  _ real. _

As Keeg follows, they try to admit it,  _ I love— _

Their words are halted by a ripping noise. In front of them: a portal, with only void-darkness visible on the other side.

“Uh, Keeg?” Flex asks, the tendrils recoiling into Keeg’s body. “Is that supposed to happen?”

“I don’t know.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yeah.


End file.
